Risky Business
by Naidoo
Summary: When Penelope encounters money trouble she needs a side job. Ending up with a job she certainly doesn't want, but needs the last thing she wants is for her best friend to find out. But Morgan might just be what Penelope needs to make this job work...
1. the dilemma

_A/N: One way or the other I kinda set myself involuntarily a challenge with this story. The story starts a bit ... unusual  
><em>

* * *

><p>Penelope loved Esther. She was her first car ever and even made the long journey from the West Coast to the East Coast for her when Penelope was forced to relocate. It was maybe not always the most reliable car out there, but she'd had Esther for such a long time now that in a weird way her car felt like part of the family by now.<p>

A part that could get her into a heap of trouble and even higher bills to pay.

Bills she wasn't really sure she wanted to pay. Or how she was going to pay them. Like that bill from her mechanic that ranked in a few good thousand dollars just for something that she was told would be a 'routine' job. A routine job that left her with a few thousand dollars she wasn't entirely sure how to cough up, when a few months ago she spent quite a high amount in money for her upcoming vacation. To Mexico. With Kevin. A vacation that was non-refundable and about which Kevin complained every given moment.

And if the bill from her mechanic wasn't already bad enough, there was another issue she had to take care of as well. A few weeks ago, after a rather long – as a matter of fact never ending – week, too many coffees and too little sleep, she had fallen asleep on her way back home. It had already been late and the streets had been more or less empty. She came into the oncoming traffic and hit a car. No one got hurt fortunately but it was a total write-off for the guy she hit and Esther took a bad beating as well. Her insurance company informed her just days after that incident that they would not pay for the damage caused, since it for whatever reason fell into a category not covered by her contract.

That left Penelope with the bill of another several thousand dollars and no idea what to do next.

She knew she technically could always ask her friends for help, but didn't feel too comfortable with the idea. She was 35 for heaven's sake, one would assume she'd be able to take care of her life by now. So she decided to go and find solutions that would make it possible to pay off these bills. And maybe get a new car that wouldn't cost her half her savings – if she had any for that matter.

A few weeks without luck and several unpleasant looking envelopes later Penelope had to admit she had run out of options. She was certain that selling her stuff on Ebay would not get her the hoped for amount anytime soon and she certainly did not have the time for a second job – not with the irregular and suddenly coming up hours she could be asked to do when a case came up.

"What's gotten you so sad this morning, Baby Girl?" Morgan started to wonder after a few days.

"Nothing – just … didn't sleep too well," she answered. And technically it wasn't even a lie, she really hadn't slept well lately.

"Aww… what's keeping my baby up at night?" he asked, before adding with a wicked smile "Or should I rather ask who is keeping you up at night?"

"Not what you think," she simply smiled at him, taking the offered coffee cup from her best friend.

"Hm… maybe then that's why you are sleeping so badly then," he laughed and Penelope rolled her eyes at him. Sometimes Derek Morgan was impossible. Just when she was about to answer Hotch entered her office.

"Morgan, meeting in five. There are a few things I need to go over with all of you," he said and before his agent could even answer, Hotch already left again.

"Guess that is my cue to leave you all to yourself, goddess. How does lunch sound?" he asked, getting up from the edge of her desk, against which he had been leaning. Placing a soft kiss against her forehead he was out of her office, leaving Penelope all to herself.

"Hey, you forgot your newspaper," she shouted after him, but he was already out of earshot. She just rolled it up and was just about to put it between her screens when her eyes landed on the classifieds. And just like that she got an idea that would solve all her money issues in no time.


	2. The job

_A/N: Thank you, all of you. And I mean it. This is a bit of new territory for me. But than they always say you should try to overcome your own limits. Also... I am obviously not really an expert on this kind of ... employment. So whatever you'll read in this story is pretty much a product of my imagination. You can't really do a lot of research in this area. LOL It's a rather short shory again, just 12 chapters in total. I promise one of my next ones will be epic again LOL Hope you enjoy...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Penelope was nervous. And she didn't even know why. Okay, maybe she had the faintest idea. But there was nothing she needed to be worried about. It was a job, just like any other. Okay, maybe not just <em>like <em>any other, as such. And it certainly wasn't the kind of job you'd be bragging about in front of family or friends really either. On second thought maybe it was a bit more than just your regular job.

And she certainly couldn't believe she was doing this. But it seemed like the solution to her problems. The only solution really.

When she had called two weeks ago she had been so nervous she almost dropped the call. Twice. Once she actually did. Brandy – the girl she spoke to – seemed to sense her nervousness and was quick on reassuring her that there was nothing to worry about. Easy for her to say. The conversation they had went from everything that could and most likely would happen to Penelope on the job and gave her a pretty good idea what was in store for her, not that Penelope herself didn't already have one herself. Of course she had, everyone at this stage probably had.

"Any questions on your side?" Brandy had asked and Penelope couldn't help it.

"Is it… hard? To … to do it?" she asked, wanting to hit herself for sounding so scared. Even to herself she sounded like she might pass out any minute now.

"Well, the first two, three times you probably will need to get used to it, but after a while… you'll have a certain routine, as bad as that sounds. In a lot of ways it is a bit like acting I guess…" Brady tried to explain and at this stage Penelope wondered whether she should let Brandy know that she sometimes acted in her spare time.

"But there is really no reason to be nervous about any of this," was the next thing Penelope heard, and somehow she didn't quite believe it. And before the logical part of her brain – that wasn't drowned in issues regarding on how to pay for the upcoming bills – could wake up she had agreed.

Agreed to a job she wasn't even sure she would be able to handle.

Two weeks passed and things hadn't really gotten any easier, as Brandy had assured. She didn't even know how to call the profession she was now doing during the late hours of her days. Was there even an official title for someone answering the calls of a Sex Hotline? Probably not. And if there was, it was almost guaranteed it wouldn't be a profession she would want to be associated with. It was already bad enough, although she had to admit the pay was not that bad. She was doing this for two weeks only and she had already a few good hundred bucks towards her money issues. Another good thing was the rather flexible hours she could work. If she couldn't work a night it wasn't an issue. The company she was working for didn't have an actual 'headquarter' as such, every employee got a few basics sent via mail, like the headset and some box you were supposed to plug into your regular phone for receiving calls.

The pay was based on the amount of money you made the company. So in order words how long you could keep the guys that called you on line and therefore make them pay rather large amounts for your 'service'.

If you decided on not taking calls for a few days, weeks even – as she was assured by Brandy – it wasn't an issue. You simply wouldn't get paid then. As simple as that. And Penelope had to admit, it really was that simple. No small print she needed to be careful about. It was what it said on the box, or the contract.

When she finally got over here nerves – with plenty of help of old friends Jack, Johnny and Jim – and decided to get started, she was so nervous she almost broke the box that was delivered to her. Taking a deep breath she decided this was nothing else than what she was doing with Morgan all day long. Teasing, flirting, plus some dirty words thrown in. Nothing else. All she maybe had to do was imagine Morgan on the other end. But with her first call already she had to realize it was not _that_ easy.

The moaning sounded scary, and to be honest he sounded already like he didn't need much help in going to that final stage. Penelope was not entirely sure what to do and that was probably audible to whoever listened to her that moment. Everyone apart from that guy on the other end, who kept moaning and groaning down the receiver, telling her to keep talking, to 'keep talking dirty' to him.

From the few adult movies she had seen throughout her life she remembered that moaning probably always worked for a certain amount of time, so she started there and then would simply work her way up from there. She wasn't really sure what to say, had a fairly good idea but somehow felt weird throwing crude words at some stranger. Not that she would throw these kind of words at someone she knew either.

"Baby, tell me you are close, tell me this is as good for you as it is for me," she heard her caller panting down the phone line and for a moment she felt like she needed to laugh. Majorly. Was he for real?

"I … am. So close," Penelope tried to answer with a voice as serious as she could, but felt like she was not very successful. She threw a few moans in just to be on the safe side and a moment later she heard the guy's breathing increase, the moaning getting louder and then there was grunting, followed by nothing. Apparently he had hung up. Penelope wasn't sure for a moment whether this just really happened? And whether the sounds she had heard just a few moments ago really meant what she thought they did?

With that the last piece of innocence had been stripped from her and it was official. She was now working for a Sex Hotline. For whatever reason that made her feel more like crying than anything else really.


	3. Discoveries

_A/N: Thank you all so much. I'm glad to see that this story was so well received so far. In regards of something stefi said… well, what do you think, girl? But the end of that chapter should answer that question anyway … I find it also very fascinating that a lot of you guys find her second job creepy, seeing that technicaly that's what she had been doing with Morgan 'unofficially' for the past years. But maybe you all are just very territorial for Morgan's advantage LOL  
><em>

* * *

><p>Her second call was a bit different, but not much. Penelope was not able to relax, was not really feeling what she was doing was the right thing. She knew it wasn't <em>illegal<em>, but it felt … filthy and somehow dirty. Never in her life had she thought she would sink that low that she'd start a job like that. A job she herself didn't really feel too comfortable with, but somehow had to do as only option.

But then again having several angry letters in her mailbox from people expecting money soon did help making decisions like taking a job as a Sex Hotline Worker a lot easier.

Over the following days and eventually weeks she started feeling more okay with what she was doing. She had to accept it at some point anyway. Better do it now and get on with it. She figured the sooner she got comfortable with this, the more money she might make, which meant she could stop working this second job rather sooner than later.

She wasn't naïve. She knew what she was doing and what these guys called for. None of them cared for her or that she really would want to be anywhere else the moment they called than on the other end of the line. She knew their motive and that none of them wanted to pay fortunes to get the quick release they were hoping for. Penelope was too good of a person to drag this out over several unnecessary moments like it was described to do in the brochure that came with the equipment. That attitude might not make her millions, but then again wasn't she in for millions, just a couple of thousand dollars to pay of these bills. And maybe a bit more just for the safe side, and simply because she deserved a reward after all this. One thing was for sure this was a story she'd never share with either of her friends.

"Oh yeah, just… keep doing what you do, stud," she was moaning down the line, having learned one or two sentences that got the job done. She also had learned over the weeks that Brandy really was right, she had a certain routine in her calls by now. She still wouldn't make the calls any longer than absolutely necessary, but at least she knew _what_ to do – more or less.

She would always start a call the same way, in the same kind of voice, telling whoever was calling what she was wearing. Of course she wasn't wearing any of the outrageous things she came up with – like the French maiden costume, that was cut rather short and didn't include any underwear or the latex leotard. She couldn't believe guys really were into any of that. All the guys she herself had ever dated weren't much into dressing up in the bedroom, so this was certainly new to her.

Some guys gave her rather specific instructions, while others seemed to wait for some from her. Of course when she had guys who told her what to do, she always said she did, but never really complied. Half the stuff they told her to do was rather ridiculous, if not even disgusting, and she certainly never would do any of this with a boyfriend, so why would she with some stranger who she most likely would never hear from again, ever? Hopefully.

And apparently she must have done something right over the weeks, since it turned out she even had some regular customers by now. Not that Penelope really knew what she did that made some of these guys come back for more. She had a fake name by now. For whatever reason she had decided on Candy. It had a certain ring to it. A certain ring of naivety. Something the guys apparently went crazy for.

"Oh yeah, just like that, baby, just like that," she kept moaning, checking her emails all along and making sure that her dinner wouldn't burn on the stove. And it was weird, her doing all these normal, regular things while she pretended for some guy on the other end of the phone to have sex with him.

"Just keep going, you are doing… so…. so good," she groaned further.

"Baby, are you close? Tell me you are! Tell me how good this is for you! How good I am. Tell me!" her current customer demanded, and by now she shockingly was used to this. Either guys calling her had major self-esteem issues or they had a streak for dominance.

"Yes, so close, so damn close. Don't stop, just keep going," she replied in a deep moan, before going on. "You are the best." When she heard the satisfied groan coming from the other end of the line she knew he was happy with her answer.

And then she heard the sure signs that this call was close to getting finished. That was another thing, over the weeks she had learned to listen and was by now pretty much able to determine how far away someone was before he came. A few more targeted lines and this one would be over as well. Not that she was looking forward to the end of call now as much as she used to a few weeks back. It was not as bad anymore, but this certainly wasn't a job made for her either. She had assumed with all those years of shameless flirting with Morgan she was prepared for this better, but somehow it wasn't comparable.

The increased moaning, which was replaced by some stifled groans told her he had come, a thought that still made her feel weird thinking about it. But she had accepted it was part of her new second job.

"Was this as good for you, baby, as it was…"

When she heard someone clearing his throat, she turned around surprised.

"…for me?" she finished, looking at the same time as the guy on the other line finished in Derek Morgan's face. _This was not happening_, she was about to scream, wondering how much exactly he had heard.

And judging by the curious expression on his face enough to know what was going on. And all of a sudden his expression turned to a wicked smile…


	4. the proposal

_A/N: He'd to find out eventually! LOL But with every bad thing there usually's most times some silver lining..._

* * *

><p>It were moments like this where Penelope wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole. Looking at her best friend - standing in her living room carrying what looked like take-out for dinner and smiling at her, thinking God knows what right now - she knew there was no way out. No way to ignore him and certainly no way in him <em>not<em> asking. Although she really wished he might not.

She got rid of her headset right away, and they stood in her living room saying nothing for a couple of minutes. Just her awkwardly looking anywhere else but at him, and him being focused only on her.

From all the things he thought he'd never see, what he just witnessed was certainly on top of that list. He of course kept the option open that there was a perfectly normal explanation to this as well. Although for whatever reason he hoped there wouldn't be. The thought that his best friend was leading this sort of double life and didn't tell him maybe saddened him a bit, but it also was damn hot. And maybe the hot factor won over the sad one. Hands down. For a moment he couldn't help but let his mind drift off to places it surely shouldn't have gone to, to places it went years ago already. When he heard her saying all these things he couldn't help but picture her, in his bed, underneath him, writhing in pleasure and moaning in joy just the exact same things over and over until he would bring her release. He couldn't help but imagine how perfect they would be together, how perfect the moment would be when – or if – they should ever pass that last threshold in their relationship.

"I … can explain," he heard her saying and she didn't sound entirely sure how she would explain this.

There was a part of Morgan's brain that didn't want her to explain, afraid there actually might have been a logical explanation. A part afraid that an explanation would take away all these wonderful - and also very inappropriate – images of Penelope.

It took him a moment to focus on Penelope again, focus on their current situation. He smiled at her, saw her looking at him hesitantly and warily, like she was trying to figure out what to do next.

"I can hardly wait for _that_ explanation, Baby Girl," he smiled at her, before shrugging of his jacket and making his way to the couch, getting comfortable.

"I ran into trouble," she started, sitting down next to him.

"I'd say so, Baby Girl. I mean… don't get me wrong, it isn't like I personally would have any issues knowing you have a second job and that includes giving guys a _very_ good time with a _very happy_ ending without actually doing much, but … I somehow never thought that'd be something for you…."

"I needed some money fast, and with my job for the BAU and our hours there was no way I could have managed to get a normal, regular second job. I never intended on doing… _this_," she said, the end almost whispering. That was a fact that amused Morgan slightly. After what he had just witnessed he had assumed she shouldn't be ashamed of what she did, if anything she should burst with sexual pride.

"You know you can always come to me, baby, don't you? I mean… if you needed money I certainly could have helped you out."

"I know," she nodded, but truth was she didn't want to ask, didn't want to feel like some kind of a burden.

There was a short silence before Morgan decided on breaking it.

"So… a Sex Hotline, huh?" he asked with a grin, before continuing. "Ol' lynch not giving you enough adventure?"

"This has nothing to do with Kevin," she answered quickly.

"How does he like the idea anyway? That his girlfriend has a rather interesting second job? Must thrill him," Morgan was sarcastic.

"That's none of his business," Penelope answered defensive.

"He doesn't know?" Morgan asked surprised, turning towards his best friend.

"No, since… we are no longer dating," she declared to him, which surprised him even more. She hadn't even mentioned anything. "Since a week or two, if you want to know…"

"Is this some sort of… therapy? Because… I might know something better," he suggested, his wicked smile returning.

Penelope decided to punch him playfully. Sometimes he really was awful.

"No, it's not because of that…It really is just for the money. And when I have what I need… I swear I'll be resigning first thing I see my bank account."

"Not enjoying your second job then?" Morgan asked with a grin. For whatever reason, the more he asked and got answers, the more pictures of Penelope flooded his mind.

"I make my money by getting guys off via the phone."

"So? Most long distance relationships are probably based on this. That as well as video chats," Morgan grinned at her, at which she just slapped him playfully.

"Maybe, but in a long distance relationship you usually know each other on some personal level. The guys that call me at night – well, on the nights I decide I do it anyways – don't know me and I don't know them. I feel stupid saying things like 'This feels so good' and moaning down the receiver without even seeing someone."

Morgan just shrugged at that. "Maybe just think about someone you do know then. Think about someone you want being at the other end of that phone."

"That won't help," Penelope declared. "I mean, I … love that you want to help me, but… I would never say things like that. Even to someone I know and want."

"And what exactly do you say to me on a daily basis?" Morgan asked, seeing her looking at him surprised.

"What?" she asked at first. "When exactly have I ever said thing like 'Oh, yes, please, never stop, you are sooooo good, yes'?"

"Hmm,.."Morgan said for a moment, looking as if he needed to think. "You might not have said them to me as such, but it comes pretty close to the things you moan at night in my dreams."

At that Penelope punched him again playfully. "I hope you do me justice at least…"

"Always," her best friend grinned at her, before continuing. "Okay, listen baby, all you need is… practice. Like anything else. The more you use these things and say them the more normal they will seem…"

"And how exactly shall I practice them? By talking to my image in the mirror?" Penelope asked sarcastically and for a moment he stared at her.

"Use me then. I volunteer and I'll coach you" Morgan all of a sudden announced, making Penelope look at him in absolute shock.


	5. the vanilla kind

_A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and everything else... You guys make me want to write a million words and never stop LOL  
><em>

* * *

><p>There was shock as well as surprise in Penelope's face. <em>That<em> she certainly had not seen coming. Her best friend volunteering to give her lessons in how to talk dirty.

People would always assume – when seeing her with Derek – that she was into all sorts of things and kinky and knew how to talk dirty during sex, but the truth was that she didn't. Kevin wasn't really the most adventurous guy in bed and pretty much vanilla. There certainly were never big changes in their routine, and as sadly as it was for her to say it, that's what it was: A routine.

Not that it mattered much to her. Sex was not the basis of her and Kevin Lynch's relationship. For them there had been plenty more important things than getting off. Their sex was the vanilla kind of thing. Nothing new, nothing kinky. Missionary, no foreplay, no nothing. And she didn't mind. Although, if she was honest, there were nights when she wished for him to maybe try something new.

Not that she ever would tell Morgan any of that. No sir. He was… walking, talking sex after all. That man had a sex drive that made others look like freaking virgins. There probably was no position, no accessories, no nothing he hadn't tried and tested. He had more companions in one week than Penelope had in her lifetime. Not that she had a problem with that. There were times when she wished she'd be one of these girls. One of the model-type, slender, tall and gorgeous looking women that made the cut and got to experience Derek Morgan's qualities as a lover first hand. But she had given up on that fantasy a long time ago. Although, now that her and Lynch weren't any longer she had realized that this particular fantasy had a rather often comeback lately.

"Come again?" she asked, still a bit surprised. Clearly she must have misunderstood him.

At her choice of words Morgan had to grin. She probably didn't even know about the effect she had on him.

"I said you should use me. I'll coach you, will tell you all the secrets about us guys and what will get us there quicker – verbally of course. I'm gonna make you the most popular girl this Hotline has ever seen," Morgan announced, not missing the blush that beautifully tinted Penelope's cheeks. And that moment he should already have known that this might not have been the best idea yet. But he didn't care. He didn't care for anything when it came to her apart from her happiness and that she was okay.

She looked at him for a moment, still not sure about his proposition.

"You… you want to teach me how to… how to talk dirty?" she asked, just wanting to clarify she got him right. Seeing him nod she went on again for clarification. "You want to teach me how to… how to talk dirty for my… job at a … um… sex Hotline?"

Morgan kept on nodding, noticing how her cheeks became redder by the minute. And he had to admit it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"There is a reason you didn't ask me for the money. That you went out and found… this… um.. job, which we both can agree does not make you really happy. So if you don't want to accept my money to help you out, let me help you with this at least. Let me coach you in what we guys want to hear from you. What will get us there and what will make you the woman most in demand under that number…"

"I… I can't accept that," Penelope said, looking at him. "It's already bad enough that you… um … walked in and .. um … found out that way. No way will I let that… happen that you will give me… um.. well… lessons in this. I'll manage. I have managed until now, I'll manage for a few more weeks until I have what I need together and can quit. But thank you, Hot Stuff."

"I won't accept a no from you, Baby Girl. You are my best friend, and I can feel that this is not what you want to do. So the least – as the good best friend that I am – I can do is help you as best as I can. As well… I don't see why you find it bad that I know about your little, dirty secret, Baby. That way you have someone you can bitch to when you have yet another guy who wants you to speak to him like his mother or who goes all freakish on you…."

"There is something like that?" Penelope asked horrified. She only had taken a few calls by now, and so far they all seemed rather normal – well as normal as calling a Sex Hotline so that a stranger could make you come from hundreds, if not even thousands, of miles away could be.

Morgan just grinned at her knowingly.

"Oh God," she exclaimed suddenly. "Please tell me you never actually called one of these numbers. Please… tell me you didn't," she said, sounding almost as if she was begging.

"I told you once before, I am more the in-room entertainment guy. With a real person I can touch, feel and have my way with rather than some strangers voice who does pretend to do all sort of naughty things to me, but in reality is dressed in rather unattractive sweatpants and some oversized shirt, doing the dishes while talking to me, telling me she the only thing she is wearing is the smile on her lips."

"For someone who never used such service you sure as hell know a lot about it," Penelope laughed slightly uneasy. She still wasn't sure whether him knowing was really the best things.

"Oh please," he rolled his eyes. "_Everybody_ knows that."

Everybody apart from her. And this job really was the worst idea she ever had. Even worse than hacking a federal database.

As if reading her mind, Morgan moved his hand to cover hers. "Don't worry, we'll get you there…."


	6. raising the bar

_A/N: Thank you all so very much. I love hearing from people what they think and you guys give me plenty of your opinions... =) Thanks so much for that._

* * *

><p>She wasn't worried. Okay, maybe a little bit. After all he was her best friend. And just because he talked about sex around her <em>all the time<em> – as a matter of fact it seemed to be his most favorite topic – it didn't mean that she now would feel all confident and sexy moaning in front of him on command. But that was what he was expecting from her right now – to "get an idea" as he put it so nicely.

She was certain when he suggested this whole thing a few days ago she would be able to still get out of this somehow, but now had to realize he had set his mind on this and there was no escaping for her. And if the look he gave her right now was any indication he was really expecting her to get started any minute now.

She didn't even know what her problem was. Okay, her first few calls had felt weird, but it wasn't as if she was prude. She had her fair share in guys – some one-night-stands even – but talking to Derek Morgan about sex – or doing anything remotely sexual was like arguing with a priest about religion. He was an expert and no matter how much experience she could account for in her opinion it never would be enough compared to his. Not that he was such a slut - well, okay, maybe he was - but there was just something so very intimidating about talking sex with Derek Morgan. Not _with_ the man himself, just … talking while he was listening.

"You need to loosen up, baby. You are way too tense," he mentioned to her after a few moments of nothing happening. And of course he'd pick up on that. He was a profiler after all.

She was about to say that this was all easy for him, he after all wasn't the one who stood in front of his best friend and was supposed to start moaning and talk dirty – although Penelope was pretty certain he wouldn't have the smallest of issues with that.

"Just … imagine it would be Lynch you'd be speaking to right now …oh wait. You mentioned you guys spit up, maybe not the best example then," he tried, but realized his mistake after a few seconds.

Penelope look at her best friend for a moment curious. "You think your example would have been better if we still would be together?" she asked surprised. He couldn't possibly think that her and Kevin Lynch's relationship was involving much of _that_.

Instead of answering he just grinned at her. Of course he knew.

"Well then think of someone else, someone you can see yourself talking to like that. Someone who gets your blood boiling, your body to go all haywire and makes you go and throw caution to the wind. Think of… Brad Pitt or whoever gets you going and then you just… start."

Penelope looked at her best friend flabbergasted for a moment. He honestly wanted her to think of some random person that made her feel like that? She certainly would have, if only she actually ever had felt like that before. None of her boyfriends actually made her feel anything close to what he just described. And maybe she had been with the wrong guys all along. Maybe she played it safe for just too long now and it was time to go out and find herself someone everyone else would say they'd never think of her going for someone like _him_. But first things first, she needed to get this rather embarrassing thing over with. And looking at Derek he looked like he wouldn't move so much as a muscle before got started.

So she closed her eyes and tried to think of someone, anyone really who made her want to rip his clothes off and go after. And it probably would have been a lot easier if she didn't know that Derek Morgan was sitting in front of her, watching her. That had a rather weird taste to it, something kinky and strange. Moaning on command, while your best friend watched you and you thought of some other guy.

"I think I need a drink," she announced, hearing Morgan laugh loudly. Maybe a shot of some hard liquor would loosen her up a bit. That's what she did before her first calls well, to just… get a bit looser, not so tense and wired up, worrying about every single second.

When she returned back to the living room, carrying a glass of liquor for him and handing it to Morgan she saw him looking at her as if deep in thought. "You know, maybe I made this a bit hard on you," he all of a sudden announced, seeing her looking at him suspiciously.

"Here I sit, waiting for you to give a … um… performance of how you deal with these guys on the phone, but it didn't even cross my mind that maybe you need someone who responds to you, someone to have that … um … conversation with," he grinned. And he did not just call having some weird form of phone sex conversation!

And just like that her evening took a whole new turn and Penelope wondered whether this would ever end. Probably not until she was doing a good enough job to make even him _come_.And that made her wonder what exactly it _would _take to make Derek Morgan come without the smallest action and just by words?

Maybe it was time to find out.


	7. whatever it takes

_A/N: I am starting to wonder whether people might not maybe expect a bit too much from this LOL Thank you guys anyway..._

**warning: slight explicit content. Nothing too bad or too graphic - just to be on the safe side**

* * *

><p>She sat down next to him, wondering how exactly this would go now. Would he just start talking and pretend he'd be one of her customers? If so, she might as well go into hiding. Just the thought made her blush. And never in her life would she have thought this would be something she'd ever do – nevertheless with her best friend.<p>

She looked at him expectantly. He after all suggested that they have a 'conversation' so it would only be fair to let him tell her how that conversation would go, or start for that matter. Or maybe he just meant that she'd start talking and every once in a while he'd make some noise.

Looking at him, how he sat on her couch she was pretty certain that was what he had in mind. There wouldn't be an actual _conversation_. And maybe she should stop referring to moaning down a receiver as conversation.

The challenging look he threw her should have told her everything she needed to know. It was no secret that Derek Morgan loved a good challenge, as much as Penelope did. And both of them love nothing more if it was the other one who challenged them. And right now he was challenging her to do this and there was just no way to back down. Not from this. Not when he looked at her like this.

"Okay," she said, sitting up a bit more and looking at him. "Let's do this, Stud."

He just grinned at her, probably not entirely convinced they finally were at a stage of the evening when this was going to happen.

"Hi," she heard herself nearly moaning, deciding she could just right start off that way. Judging by the way Morgan looked at her he didn't seem to disagree. "What can Candy do today to make your night better?" she asked, suppressing the urge to laugh. Oh god, if she'd ever answer a call like that she wouldn't even make it through the first minute. And of course, if her dear best friend thought he'd be off that easy with just making some noises every once in a while he was mistaken. If he wanted this, he would have to get as involved as she was.

He looked at her surprised for a moment, before grinning again. "What are you wearing, Candy?" he asked.

"Whatever you want me to wear, baby. Tell me what it is you want me to wear and I'll get it."

This was supposed to be a pretended phone conversation – regardless of their actual reason or topic – but that didn't stop either Penelope or Morgan from holding each other's stares.

"I want you to wear nothing. Nothing at all, other than a deep red lipstick on your lips and a pair of stilettos," he answered, still looking at her. "So whatever it is you are wearing, lose it!" And his last sentence sounded almost like a command. "Once you are done, sit down in a chair, put your feet up on the table and lean back, relax and wait…"

Penelope looked at him curious. What on earth was he up to? How was she supposed to 'pretend' that? Especially when he was sitting in front of her. Should she just say 'done' and then move on? It certainly was worth a try.

"Done. All I wear is a pair of deep red stilettos and a matching lipstick. Tell me what else you want and I'll make all your dreams come true tonight." She wasn't sure where any of this came from, she didn't even need to think, didn't even have time to blush about any of this, because it felt so very natural. "Do you want me to touch you? Or maybe you want to touch me? Do you want to feel my fingers running down your skin? Circling your nipples and trailing further down, brushing over the first trail of dark hair that leads to promising territory? Do you want to feel my soft and heated skin under your fingertips, the feel of my pleasure and need for you? Or do you want to feel my lips on you, all over you?"

Morgan waited a moment, before he answered, grinning at her and maybe she should worry.

"I want you to touch yourself. Spread those legs and pretend that these ten gorgeous fingers of yours below are me. Tell me how it feels, tell me how good it is."

For a moment she looked at him astonished. _That_ she for sure hadn't seen coming. What the heck was she supposed to do now? This would have been the time when she'd started blushing like hell. Penelope wished she could say he just made this up, that this would have been the worst scenario to come across, the worst guy that could call in. But from all the calls she had taken over the last few weeks, there were more than enough guys that said things just like him or close enough at least.

"Tell me how wet you are for me, baby. Tell me how much you want this," she heard him continuing before she had a chance to actually respond to his initial answer. And for a moment she struggled for an answer. An answer other than 'Um … well…'

"I want this so much. I want you so badly. It feels so good, I really wish these fingers could belong to you. I wish it would be you who'd do this, who bring me all this pleasure, who'd hit all the right spots. I'm feeling so good and so close. How they… how they go in and out. How they create this … friction," she went on, stumbling for a moment over her own words and just like that the temperature in Penelope's apartment raised a few hundred degrees.

"Tell me you are close. Tell me you are about to come."

Penelope never in her life before had to fake an orgasm. Not even with any of the guys that had called in so far. They were all way more focused on their own release, that they got what they called in for and that was most certainly not hearing how she came. She knew handling this as if she was with Kevin right now wouldn't get her anywhere either. When she was with Lynch and they had made love her orgasms were rather unimpressive. She had read enough articles in enough women's magazines to know there were bigger things in store if you'd do it properly. She knew if she'd fake the kind of explosion she had always experienced with Kevin, Morgan wouldn't be very impressed. He probably would tell her to go and try again.

"I am, I am so close, stud," she said, deciding that would maybe buy her some time. Time to figure out how to finish this.

"I can feel it, slowly coming over me. Oh God, it's just… uh ... so good … just…ohhh," she started, deciding to just try moaning and groaning like hell, as well as throwing in some 'oh god's' and 'so good'. Maybe that would be enough. But looking at Morgan, he was a guy for whom a few 'Oh god's' and 'so good's' would _never_ be enough. She moaned a few more times, closing her eyes all of a sudden for no particular reason and decided to finish this. Now.

"Oh god, Just like… just like that. Yeah… uh… oh… feels … feels so good," she kept saying, over and over again. And maybe she was overdoing it now, but she couldn't care. This was the best she could think of and it had to do. If Derek Morgan had any issues with her fake orgasm he certainly could teach her how to do it better.

And just like that it was done. She at least hoped so. And one look at her best friend and yeah, he was done. He looked at her with a strange expression, one that Penelope wasn't entirely able to name.

She would never tell him what all of a sudden had come over her and made her do this. Neither would she ever tell him that the 'someone who gets her blood boiling, her body to go all haywire and makes her go and throw caution to the wind' – as he put it earlier - was not Brad Pitt or some other random person, but rather Derek Morgan himself. That little secret was maybe best kept away from him.


	8. Morgan's dilema

_A/N: Does everyone hate me already? :) _

**warning: a bit of explicit language on Morgan's side**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Fuck<em>.

That was the first thought that came to Derek Morgan's mind. When he had offered to volunteer and coach her for these Sex Hotline calls he certainly had forgot about one thing. About one very important thing. He had forgotten about how damn affecting Penelope could be on him. And that he had worn the wrong kind of jeans tonight.

Okay, so he had meant it as part of a joke and part of a challenge, but he didn't expect her to raise up to the challenge and turn his night upside down. How on earth was he now supposed to sleep at night when all he would be able to hear for the rest of his life was Penelope's voice moaning and groaning just the way she did? It might not have been the _best_ impression of a fake orgasm he ever had heard, but it was well enough to go straight to his groin and make his jeans seem three sizes too small of a sudden. And the temperature in her apartment seemed to be climbing up more and more with each minute that passed, making him feel very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

One thing was for sure, whenever he would need release over the next few years, whether he was all by himself or with some other girl, the only person he'd be able to think of and picture would be his very best friend. His mind always had been focused on her before. He had lost count by now of all the ways he had pictured himself with her, the positions they'd be in, the way she'd look when he'd push her over the edge. He'd imagined how she'd feel under him, around him, on top of him, how her sweaty skin would feel under his touch after a night full of lovemaking, how her lips would look around his cock, sucking him dry, how perfect her breasts would feel in his hand, how heavy they'd feel, how bouncy they'd be when she was on top of him, riding him into oblivion.

He knew it was probably rather inappropriate to have any of these thoughts about his best friend, but he couldn't help it. He was a guy – a guy with a rather high sex drive – and she was his favorite fantasy. And sure, their flirting and use of rather often inappropriate language, innuendo and teasing was probably part of the reason he dreamed of her at night. Not even when Kevin Lynch came along did it change. It actually got even worse. All the nights he laid awake at night, cursing Lynch's existence and wondering what on earth a woman like Penelope Garcia saw in a guy like Kevin Lynch? And then there were the dreams of him just stalking into Penelope's office, apartment, anything really and claiming her as his woman, making sure she'd know he'd be the only guy giving her exactly what she needed. Of course he never followed up on any of these dreams, or the teasing, or their flirting. He liked things the way they were.

Up until now, because he felt after this little challenge he wouldn't be able to get her out of his mind ever again.

She sat across from him, smiling in such an innocent fashion that Morgan couldn't help but wonder whether she was just playing coy. There was no way she could have just done what she did and not be aware of the affect she had on him, on probably any red-blooded guy out there. And if she'd talk like that to the guys on the phone Morgan wasn't sure what else he would have to do. Because she was already pretty much perfect. Unfortunately. Because the thought of her, moaning these things to anyone else but him killed him. He wanted to be the guy who was at the receiving end of these promises, wanted to be the guy who'd be allowed to follow up on these pledges and make her do exactly what he'd just asked her to do.

"Damn, woman," he said after what felt like forever. It was the first thing any of them said. "That certainly was… interesting," he grinned at her, which she replied with a grin herself.

"I … aim to please," she answered cautiously, leaving him for a moment speechless. She was probably the only person out there – apart from Reid, but he was at this moment certainly _not_ thinking about Reid – that managed to leave him speechless sometimes. "So… what do you think? What needs improvement?"

"I … um … to be honest, I don't see what I should teach you. I mean, you … maybe you should um … change your name from Candy to Temptress," he offered with a smile, moving on her couch for a moment to change positions and make himself _somewhat_ comfortable and maybe hide some of the evidence of how good exactly she was. He had no doubt that if this had been going on for a few more minutes he would have had a lot of explaining to do.

"Nothing could be improved?" she asked partly curious, partly surprised.

There was something that could be improved, Morgan thought. _The only think that should be improved is instead of having this as a conversation we should act this out,_ Morgan thought to himself. But of course he couldn't say it.

"I don't know why you were worried, or what got you thinking this doesn't work, because, trust me girl, it does work wonders…" he assured her and for a moment she wondered whether she should mention that the only reason this went so swimmingly was because she knew him, she knew how he was, she knew that whatever she'd say he wouldn't hold it against her or feel weird afterwards. In a really weird way – she told herself to stop her body going all weird and out of control – it was as if she just slept with him, just without the actual physical interaction.

Who knew words could be so powerful?

He noticed how she looked him up and down for a moment. And oh, God, she wouldn't see if very painful arousal now, would she? For a moment Morgan panicked. Then he saw the disappointed look on her face all of a sudden. What the….?

"You didn't come… my technique must be off then… I knew I sucked at this," she announced, leaving Morgan once again speechless. Was this woman for real? For a second he considered telling her that if she would have kept talking like that for a moment or two more she would have been successful in that very goal, but decided it might have been better to _not_ mention it.

Knowing he should run the other way, Derek the masochist, found himself saying "Come on, honey…. let's try again then."


	9. hindsight

_A/N: We slowly get there, maybe not with this chapter, and maybe not with the next but surely with the one after the next. LOL And then there's just an epilogue left and we are all set and done...  
><em>

* * *

><p>It took them a few more hours that night, going through more conversations. Morgan came up with the weirdest ideas she ever had heard and maybe also was grateful she hadn't heard yet – and hopefully never would. The feeling she had after he had left was strangely enough good. She had assumed this might make things weird between them, especially seeing how they had spent their evening, but if anything it just made their friendship work so much better and tightened the bond they already shared.<p>

The next day the team caught a case. She had hoped she could speak to him before they left, but the case was a rather urgent one and he only had a few moments. She wished they could spend more than just a minute or two, she wanted to make sure they were okay. He didn't seem very different from his usual self, but it wasn't every day that you practice some sort of phone sex with your best friend.

"Are you worried I have changed overnight, Baby Girl?" he asked with a soft smile, go-bag in hand and already halfway out of her office.

"No… I just… wanted to make sure," she assured him. "I mean it was rather… unusual … um... circumstances. And not your everyday stuff you do as friends," she kept going, still smiling. Maybe if she kept smiling he wouldn't notice her blush as much?

"No worries, baby, you ain't getting rid of me that easily," he laughed and kissed her forehead before getting on his way. Good, he hadn't noticed the blush. Because if he had he would have commented on it. He always did.

And just when she thought he was gone, he came back with a grin. "And these gorgeous red blushing cheeks suit you, a color that works wonderful for you," he laughed and she officially hated him. Of course he'd notice. He was a profiler after all. He always noticed.

Good thing about the case and the team being away was that Morgan couldn't make her practice some more. She didn't really understand him in this. On one hand he said she was perfect as is and didn't need any help anywhere, but then he always insisted they tried again, some other scene or issue. Not that she minded much. The more she did with him the less she actually had to take these calls, which probably was completely wrong, seeing that these calls paid the bills she still had to pay off. And the more calls she take the sooner she got rid of the bills and could quit that second job.

But her problem was she was only good with him, whenever she got a call from some guy she never had met and didn't know it all was different. Very different. She stumbled over her own words occasionally, wasn't sure what to say and how to replay. The worst were guys that didn't say anything other than moaning.

Morgan in the meantime was facing other problems. He couldn't sleep anymore. Not that this was anything new. He had been suffering from insomnia since years. It was a sacrifice that came with the job. But since a few days now it wasn't the same cause any longer. Before it used to be the horrid pictures they face with their job on a daily basis, now it was a blonde vixen that kept him awake at night. He always had strong feelings for his best friend, but ever since he knew about her second job those feelings were multiplied by a million. And their little practice run certainly did not help matters either. Why was he such a masochist? Why did he stay for those other tries? Wasn't one already bad enough for him? Didn't the first one already leave him painfully hard and close to just attacking her and having his way after all these years? No, he had to stay for three more. And, to make it all the more worse, it had all been his crazy idea. She hadn't suggested any of the three that followed the first one.

After two weeks out on the case Morgan had to realize that something else was different now. Whenever he called Penelope and she answered in her usual way his mind was flooded with images of her on the phone to any of these guys. He wasn't jealous – not really – it was just that he couldn't help but drift there, picturing her that same night, purring whatever she said to him to someone else, making that other guy for sure come. Hell, he himself would have been coming as well, if it hadn't been for his incredible self-restrain. And that was a first. Never before had he actually thought it was possible to come by words only. Words that had no actions following them.

Sure, he had phone sex before. With previous girlfriends. When he moved from Chicago to Virginia it was more or less the only thing that kept his relationship back then alive. For a few good months he and Charlie – his girlfriend back then – called each other every night, with the intention of coming off. Until they decided that maybe it was better to let go of it. She wasn't going to move to Virginia and he wasn't going to move back for sure. And surely they both wanted more than just occasional visits over weekends and phone sex in the meantime.

But that was something different. Actions were involved. What he did with Penelope had no action. It was only words. Nothing else. And if she was able to nearly achieve what he had so far assumed impossible, Morgan wondered what it would be like to sleep with her?

Maybe it was time to find out.

Once they made it back to Virginia.


	10. a plan set in motion

Three weeks had passed since Morgan had decided to give her a coaching. Three weeks since the team had left on a case. Three weeks to think about a lot. And come to no conclusion. Three weeks more in her second job. But by now she could already see the end somehow. She had managed to pay off most of the money and decided that she only would do this a little while longer, until she had a bit of saving together and wouldn't have to worry again about things like that.

"Hi, this is Candy. How can _I_ make your night a whole lot better?" she asked into her headset, feeling by now a weird routine coming over her. Maybe it was really time for this to come to an end.

"Where are you, Candy? Are you in bed?" she heard a male voice coming from the other end in a soft, gentle voice. That certainly was different. Usually the guys that called sounded all rather hard and rough, gave her only short, preferable one-syllable answers.

"Yes," she lied, before getting of her couch, overcome with a strange feeling of familiarity and need to go to bed. For a moment, when he first spoke she thought it was Morgan, but that was impossible. He'd never call a number like that. Ever. And he knew what she did, so he wouldn't even call for a joke or stuff like that. She knew he'd never be forgiven for that.

"What are you wearing, Candy?" she heard the moment she had laid down in bed. Perfect timing.

"Whatever you want me to wear, baby. Tell me what it is you want me to wear and I'll get it," she laughed into the headset and felt a weird form of déjà-vu coming up.

"Nothing. I want you to wear nothing. Nothing at all, other than a deep red lipstick on your lips and a pair of stilettos. So whatever it is you are wearing, lose it!" he said and Penelope just couldn't help but comply. There was something so strong in this, something that made her do this, made her… comply and follow whatever he told her. It took her a moment getting out of her blouse and the skirt. She was still fully dressed from work. She got out of her tights and got rid of the jewelry. Just when it came to her underwear she hesitated for a moment, but then went ahead and got of that as well. What could happen? She was all on her own in her apartment. No one would see her. Fishing for a red lipstick in her purse and getting back in her heels from work she returned back to her caller.

"Done. All I'm wearing is a pair of black stilettos and red lipstick. Tell me what else you want and I'll make all your dreams come true tonight."

"I am sure you will," she heard coming from the other end of the end.

"I want you to relax, lean back into the cushions and close your eyes. I want you to touch yourself. Spread those legs and pretend that these ten gorgeous fingers of yours below are me. Tell me how it feels, tell me how good it is."

For a moment she stopped, looking surprised. It wasn't the first time she ever had heard that kind of command, but it certainly was the first time she felt like she wanted to actually do it, play into this, get it going and not pretend as if she did what she was told. But … this felt weird. It wasn't the act itself, she had a perfectly working vibrator in her bedside drawer that she used every once in a while, but when she did that she was alone. There was no 'audience'. And okay, calling a caller an 'audience' was maybe a bit far-fetched , but still… he'd listen to everything she'd do. So she hesitated.

XXXXX

Morgan didn't know what exactly had come over him, but he knew he couldn't make it a day longer – or a night for that matter of fact – knowing Penelope was doing what she did. He knew nothing ever happened and that it was all a show, that she pretended to get turned on and come from what these guys told her. It killed him, knowing he wasn't one of the guys that could do that to her. But that would end tonight. No matter what the consequences would be, if he didn't act soon he'd die of blue balls. Ever since that first night where he wanted to coach her he had been in a painful state of arousal. He didn't even need to be around her.

The case had come to a surprising end tonight, and everyone on the team voted to get back that same night. It had been after all three weeks since they had seen family and friends. And Morgan had plans. Plans that would change him and Penelope forever. Hopefully. And would move them a whole lot closer.

He made it from the airstrip right to the BAU to get his SUV and from there he drove right to Penelope's place. When he was at hers a few weeks back and found out about her second job he was able to catch the name of the service she was working for shortly before he left. He looked them up on the way back to Virginia and noted down the number. Parking his car in front of her apartment complex he dialed the number and got connected to an operator, which surprised him. The operator sounded anything but charming and sexy. She was straight to the point. Credit card details, name on the card and the billing address. Then he'd be connected. Morgan gave her all she wanted to have and told her he wanted to speak to someone specific.

"That could take a while, she seems busy right now," he heard the woman on the other end saying.

"That's alright. I'll wait," Morgan simply answered.

"You'll be charged 3.99$ for every minute. Even if you just wait," she informed him, but Morgan couldn't care less. She was worth every cent if his plan worked the way he wanted it to work.

"Doesn't matter. I'll wait," he said firmly and could picture the operator, shrugging and not caring. Why should she? It was his money. A moment later he heard music, and every few moments some very high-pitched voice. 'Please wait while all our operators serve other clients. We'll make sure to give you what you want the moment you are served…'

While he waited Morgan decided to already make his way into Penelope's apartment complex. He had a key to the main door as well as her front door, but didn't plan on using it until he actually spoke to her. He wouldn't be _that_ creepy.

He waited a good ten minutes until some very familiar voice picked up. He didn't even care that these ten minutes just cost him more or less forty bucks. But finally, finally he spoke with her.

When he heard her answering the phone as 'Candy' he almost laughed. It was like a promise, a promise for something very good.

He heard a short moment of hesitance when he asked whether she was in the bedroom – he hoped she would, that would make things easier for him when he entered her apartment – and then again a few moments later, when he ordered her to touch herself. He was still outside her apartment and didn't even care what someone who could pass by at any moment might think. He was beyond thinking right now. Beyond thinking about anything that didn't include her.

When he thought it was safe, he got up from the stairs he was sitting on and walked over to her door, sliding the key into her door and opening it, being careful to be as quiet as possible. The problem was that she could see the door from the bed, so he could only hope she wouldn't look this exact moment towards him.

She didn't and he was safe.

"Tell me how wet you are for me, baby. Tell me how much you want this," he told her in still a soft and quiet voice. God, he wanted her so badly right now. He walked quietly over to her kitchen, from where he had the perfect spot to watch her. And maybe he should feel creepy, but right now he couldn't think. About anything.

He saw her hesitating. Of course she would. Not that this was a bad thing. It was just something that didn't surprise him. Maybe she needed a bit more convincing. But before he could say anything more he saw her hands moving. Thank god for hand-free headsets.

He saw her hands slowly moving towards the area he was dying to touch himself, saw her hesitate for another short moment before she went ahead. His position didn't allow him to actual see anything in that regards, but he could imagine it so perfectly.

He saw her legs bending slightly, giving her more room, better access. And how badly he wanted to exchange her hands with his. What he would give to remove her fingers and replace them with his own, his throbbing erection.

"Tell me how it feels, baby. Tell me how good it feels, how warm you are, how soft, how wet," he said, hearing her breathing increase a bit.

"It feels so good, so warm and soft," she saidn, stumbling for a moment over her own words and just like that the temperature in Penelope's apartment raised a few hundred degrees.

"Tell me you are close. Tell me you are about to come."

"I am, I am so close," she said, and Morgan believed it. He saw her face, her eyes closed, laying back against the cushions, pleasuring themselves, herself, but what Penelope did right now, how she looked, she gave them all a run for their money. Never had he seen anything so hot and sexy. He just couldn't help it, he _needed_ to do something, otherwise he'd explode any minute.

With soft and cautious steps he walked into Penelope's room and around her bed until he stood at the bottom of it. It showed how far she was that she didn't even notice someone walking in on her and just standing there. He threw his phone on her bed and followed shortly after, placing first one knee on the mattress, then the second.

He knew the moment he'd get on that bed she knew, so he had to act quickly. He took her hand, removed it and replaced it with his own. . He didn't care what would come after this, it was certainly worth it. Any of this was. The moment he touched her, removed her hands, he eyes flew open, there was panic for a moment – that much he could see and had assumed – until she saw who it was and visibly relaxed. She watched him with a certain curiosity and a look of pure bliss came over her face, her eyes filled with heat and lust.

He reached for her wrist with his free hand and pulled her up, until she was only inches away from him, before surging forward and pressing his lips against hers.

His first taste of her was sweet, with a taste of coffee and something entirely her. Something he was already addicted to and he hadn't even really tasted her yet for long.

While his fingers worked their magic below, his tongue worked its magic on Penelope's lips. Thrusting forward, deep and sensual, kissing her as if he was starving for her. He was in desperate need for her and he wanted her to know this by his kiss alone.

After some hesitance in the beginning – a hesitance that sort of made Morgan somewhat insecure for a moment – Penelope gave as good as she received. With both her hands free she reached behind Morgan's neck and pulled him closer against her, taking control of the kiss. She angled her head, trying for better access to Morgan, to his lips, to his everything. She had been looking forward to this moment every day since seven years. She never had thought they would make it here, but now that they did she never wanted this to end.

He pressed his entire weight against her, forcing her effectively to lay back down, with him shortly behind, covering her body with his. She worked on his shirt, tugging it forcefully out of his pants and getting busy unbuttoning it, yanking at it when she finally managed to unbutton the last bit.

She knew she didn't have much time getting _some_ skin against hers before he would succeed and make her see stars and she could already feel the tension and tingling building up. No….No, she wasn't ready yet. This wasn't how she imagined their first time, this was not what she had always seen for them, this wasn't right.

But he didn't seem to agree, his fingers increased their speed, simultaneously with his tongue that was thrusting in and out of her mouth, making her loose her mind very effectively.

"Oh God, it's just… oh ... so good … just…ohhh," she started moaning against his lips. "Oh God… Morgan.. you… you need to stop… I'm … god… so close…" she kept moaning and felt him grin against her lips.

It took her a while to recover, but when she did her first thought for whatever reason was on Morgan's release – seeming as if she hadn't noticed him coming just closely after her.

"What about you?" she asked, her eyes still clouded from the just experienced pleasure.

"Trust me girl," he grinned at her. "You are way better than you think. You might not have been able to make me come during our trial conversations, but tonight…. you certainly got there."

At that all she could do was grin, reaching for her headset and disconnected it, excusing herself for the bathroom.

Morgan remained back in the bedroom, looking at his phone all of a sudden that was still laying on Penelope's bed, still connected to the service.

He heard a loud voice coming from it, asking him to rate the service he had received tonight. Pressing the digits for '10' he thought to himself that this would be one hell of a bill next month, but it certainly had been worth it.


	11. a very good morning

When he had thought to himself that Penelope was certainly worth all this, his next phone bill and so much more, he couldn't have possibly known how much more he would agree the next morning. Waking up with her in his arms, her luscious and gorgeous curves pressed against him, her scent filling his senses, her hair tickling his nose…. it all was so worth it.

It had a feeling of rightness, waking up with her like that. Like it was supposed to be. Wrapping his arms around her, just a bit tighter, as if worried he might lose her, he felt her stir in his arms.

"Can I have this every morning?" he heard her sleepy voice fill the silence of the room.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked curious.

"You… in my bed," she laughed. "That certainly is a good way of waking up."

"There are even better ways then that, but it certainly is a good start," Morgan replied, feeling her turn in his arms to face him.

"Better ways?" she asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, woman," he just grinned, before rolling her over, covering her naked body with his and connected his lips with hers, letting his hand grip her hair. He would never be able to get enough of her, not that he minded much. For him a whole lifetime would never be enough to get enough of Penelope Garcia.

He devoured her fully, letting his lips work hers and started a wild dance with her tongue, fighting for domination. She gripped his shoulders tightly, trying to pull him closer, not being able to get enough of him either. It seemed no matter how close they already were, that every inch of his skin was tightly pressed against every inch of her skin – it just didn't seem close enough for her. She wanted more. More of this, more of them, more of him.

He let his hands leave her hair and started an exploration of her luscious body, trailing with his fingertips softly over every inch of skin and memorizing every tiny reaction, as if his life depended on that knowledge. Every moan, every arch, every flinch was memorized by him, deciding then and there that he would spent the rest of his life bringing Penelope every possible pleasure she could imagine – starting right now.

His hands moved skillfully over her already heated skin, followed by his lips which barely could wait to take a first taste of her pink and perky nipples. Derek Morgan loved hot cleavage. The more, the better. And his Baby Girl had plenty going on for him to taste, tease and caress.

Taking the first nipple between his lips, he gave it a good suck, feeling Penelope arch up against him, moaning louder with every additional suck and tease. He loved it, loved to hear her moan, loved the knowledge that it was him who brought those noises on in the first place. He had always taken much pride in bringing his partners pleasure, but with Penelope it was so much different. It became somewhat of a necessity and he wanted to do this for the rest of his life.

He took her perky, pink nipple between his teeth, teased her just the slightest and got a hiss in return. A hiss of pleasure. Giving the other nipple the same treatment he moved down her body. His hands caressed her skin first, before his lips took over. He kissed his way up and down her body, his lips following his hands and driving her slowly insane. He saw her hand clench and unclench fists of sheets every now and then and had to smile. She was on the verge of losing her mind.

He slowly made his way back up to her lips, which still had the faintest of red tint on them from last night. He crushed his lips onto hers, taking her in another head-spinning, spiraling, passionate, heated kiss, leaving no doubt that she was what he wanted most, who he starved for, who he needed most.

His fingers still travelled skillfully up and down Penelope's body and all of a sudden … they stopped. They were gone. But before she could phrase her disappointment she felt him grip her hips tightly and all of a sudden she was rolled over again, with her on top of him now.

His lips were still busy. Licking, biting, kissing the soft skin on her neck, while his hands left her hips and travelled down, getting a good hold of her ass and lifting her ever so softly.

"Last night…" he moaned between kisses. "Last night I was running the show. I guess it is only fair to let you run it this morning," he went on, moving his lips away from her neck long enough to grin up at her.

A moment later they were united again.

"This is my show," she protested, swatting his hands softly away and hearing him chuckle when he tried gaining a bit of control.

"Fair enough. But I thought you'd be a bit nicer to me after all the pleasures I brought you last night."

"Oh, I do. Trust me, I do . But I also intend to enjoy this to the fullest, stud," she replied, deciding to have a bit of mercy on him

While Penelope was busy enjoying, Morgan's hands started another tour of exploring, starting at her glorious breast, cupping them fully and letting their weight rest in his palms for a few moment.

He let his fingers trail down, caressing her ribcage, down to her tummy, dipping them into her belly button.

XXXXX

Collapsing onto her spent, Penelope couldn't help but grin.

"What a way to start a day," she said, taking a few good, deep breaths in between. She heard him laugh.

"You finally showed me that good morning, and it was better than anything imaginable.."

With that he kissed her once more, giving this the perfect finish.


	12. the epilogue

_A/N: That's it, another one bites the dust. And there will be no new story for a while - since I have to fly to Cape Town tomorrow for work assignments which will last 5 weeks. So... until end of September - probably even mid October - you will have to survive on my old stuff LOL A massive thanks to all of you wh have reviewed, fav'ed, alerted and - most importantly READ. You're just amazing!_

* * *

><p>A few weeks after her first night with Morgan Penelope quit her second job. She had managed to get all the money she needed to pay the bills and even put a bit aside as well.<p>

Morgan couldn't really say he was unhappy about her decision. But then again he didn't necessarily mind her second job, which most guys probably would find odd. He actually enjoyed it and during the last couple of days she even let him be there when she took the calls, directing all her answers at Morgan, who had never been harder than during these last few days of her second job. And he had never been happier.

She was busting with confidence, seducing him along with the caller. The only difference was that he got all the action, saw the real 'Candy' while the poor bastard on the other end of the phone was left with only the images his mind gave him.

Another advantage was Morgan got it for free, whereas the guy on the phone had to pay $3.99 per minute, but then again she was worth every single cent. Not just in his opinion, but also according to the guys who called her if the requests to speak solely to 'Candy' were any indication.

When Morgan's bill came a month later, Morgan found the amount actually hilarious, whereas Penelope nearly died of shock. $350 – just for a call.

She wanted to pay him back. This was not how things were supposed to be according to her. Sure, guys paid for dinner, flowers and chocolates and they probably paid a lot for all this as well, but you weren't supposed to pay that much before anything actually happened in regards of dating.

Morgan just grinned at her logic, arguing that a lot had 'happened' during this 350$ call – probably a lot more than any of the guys paying for dinner, flowers and chocolate would have gotten on their first date.

He refused to let her pay him back – moneywise at least. For him the 350$ were the best money ever spent. Period. He saw it as an investment – a down payment of sorts toward their happy ever after.

***-*-*-*-*-* THE END *-*-*-*-*-***


End file.
